The Fire Within
by Wispy Willow
Summary: What happened the second night Andy met Sam at his under cover apartment? Here's some silly, fluffy romantic dribble to fill in some of the gaps. Set in Season 2 Episode 13 and shown predominantly from Sam's POV, with some flickers of Andy's thoughts too. Disclaimer: Naturally I do not own Rookie Blue. Note: This is really silly and fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

"When did you become so stupid?" Sam asked himself, glaring down at the black ice on the sidewalk. His mouth was dry, his voice a hoarse whisper.

In all honesty he knew when it came to McNally, everything was skewed, blurred and emotionally charged… especially now!

Still his head wasn't so completedly screwed up that he couldn't take control and opt out of the senseless madness he was contemplating now. He was stoic enough to steer his mind and head back to some cool and clear-headed place. Or… or he could go ahead and make that call.

Sam breathed out slowly and thoughtfully. The white wisps of air created by his exhalation dissipated into the icy night, as he twisted the two silver quarters around in his palm a moment longer.

He couldn't remember the last time he used a pay phone. Who the heck did these days? They were becoming iconic emblems of the past, quashed into oblivion with the flashy new age of smartphones.

Probably the only ones making calls from public phones were those rare breed of teenagers prohibited mobiles; or people with something to hide… or lovers planning a secret tryst!

An expression of oblique seriousness blazed his face, as he acknowledged that he qualified for two of those scenarios; the latter being more relevant than ever.

There was no question about it. He couldn't use his cell, or cover apartment phone to make _this_ call. There could be no traces of this unregulated contact. There had to be no evidence of their actions. No records that incriminated them. Not a single clue at all that would expose a tell-tale trail. Nothing at all!

A pay phone was indeed the safest bet to conspire a plan that could well be their most supid yet.

He reached for the phone. It was hard and frozen and felt insidiously grimy and slippery in his hands. He made a sharp mental note to scrub them clean once he got back to his place. Especially if he was going to be using them in ways he so urgently wanted to later.

He shouldn't be doing this, but damn it his body, heart and even his mind, wanted and needed her right now. And that wanting and needing was driving him recklessly down this crazy path to a perilously inexplicable ledge. But he felt compelled to go there. That was the simple long and short of it.

His mind had been spinning for hours, but somehow, somewhere deep within him, he always knew reason and logic would not prevail. He knew it was inevitable that at some point tonight he would be taking a drive to a pay phone.

He roughly thrust the coins into the slot, hearing their jingled descent, as he hastily dialed the number he knew by heart.

It was 11.10pm. Where would she be now? At home, out drinking with the other rooks, just finishing shift? Hopefully not just starting one!

She answered on the second ring. Her voice instantly calmed his shattered nerves and melted the frosty harshness of the mid-winter's night. It felt akin to the very blood in his veins thawing with a fiery new heat. It had an energizing effect on him almost instantaneously.

The raucous noise of music and people talking and laughing filled his ears. There could be no doubt that she was at _The Penny_. He felt a sudden nostalgic pang, feeling strangely disconnected from all the revelry.

"Hello," Sam's voice came out as a raspy whisper. He didn't know why he was keeping his voice so low. There was no need.

"I can't hear you," she bellowed down into her phone.

"It's me," he spoke up with a dry croakiness in his throat. "Listen this is going to sound crazy, but-"

"I'm leaving now," she interrupted, an inflection of pure joy escaping her. She hadn't hesitated. God dammit, she hadn't even waited for him to ask her. Instead, she read his thoughts and simply made this deliciously complicit statement.

His heart started pumping harder, as he sensed the broadest sort of smile on Andy's face.

She hung up right away without giving him a chance to reply. Clearly she felt some kind of urgency to get to him!

It made him feel happy, intrigued and anxious. He reminded himself that Andy was a cop. She would know to be extra cautious. Still, he called back when he was fairly certain she would have left the noisy bar.

"Yes," she answered on the first ring. He could swear that same silly smile was still dancing across her face. That image and the thought of her in his bed again tonight, was setting his mind on fire.

He spoke quickly in a matter-of-fact authoritative manner. Andy listened, that silly smile refusing to fade. Sam sounded so blunt. He was in complete training officer mode now, so Sam-like.

He instructed her to take a cab to a designated street, where she could catch a bus to a few streets north of his apartment. It was best if she walked around a few blocks before going to his building, he told her last of all.

"Be careful." He cautioned. Then dropping to a whisper again: "I'll see you soon okay." Andy recognized the unmistakable traces of raw anticipation in his voice. It reflected her own frenzied feelings after all.

She wondered if he was being a bit too cryptic and paranoid, but then Andy knew they needed to avoid any kind of detection. She was very aware of the dangerously slippery slope they were dancing on.

She could just hear Traci's disapproving voice now, impressing upon her, yet again, how pivotal it was that she avoid, avoid, and avoid Swarek no matter how tempted she felt.

Those hypothetical words of reason would have once again landed on hopelessly deaf ears. Andy knew it only too well. After hearing a certain crackle and timbre in Sam's voice tonight, any calls for level-headedness would have been simply pointless.

It was almost like he was reaching through the phone and caressing her. His words or lack of them, radiated with hints of the sizzling passion between them three nights ago. Being with him like that again tonight was a proposition simply too heavenlyto skip.

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked briskly back to his car. It was a fifteen minute drive back to his place. Thank goodness he was a higher profile gangster this time. His improved standing had essentially translated into accommodations that were a vast improvement on his previous UC place.

He was actually quite comfortable there. It was pleasant, appealing, sophisticated even. He had sensed the approval emanating from Andy when she walked in to it the other night too.

She hadn't had the chance to tell him she was impressed because, well moments after her entrance a flood of pretty intoxicating and brilliant things had happened between them. The kinds of things that had convincingly taken both their minds off the aesthetics of the place!

Being with her had been so damn hot and exquisite. There were no other words to describe it. Finally he was able to touch her in ways he had only dreamed of since that one steamy unrequited night over a year ago.

He always knew it could be that way with her. There had been unmistakable chemistry between them from the minute they met. It seemed to permeate almost every interaction that they had.

As always it was their timing that was off. It sucked actually. They were both finally ready to explore this steamy undercurrent between them, yet the circumstances couldn't be worse. It was more than crappy to say the least.

One blunder and the whole flaming op could come toppling down around him, impacting both of their careers. And even then that would be the best case scenario. He cringed at the thought of anything else.

Sam shivered as he turned the heat up in the car. It was more frigid than ever tonight. He felt a pang of guilt at asking her to come out on a night like this. Maybe he was being selfish. He didn't know, he couldn't really think straight since she told him she was on her way.

At the apartment, he meticulously and carefully disconnected the wires and cameras. He lowered the lights, then loaded wood and newspaper into the stove and lit a fire. The flames flickered and crackled emitting immediate warmth.

He figured that Andy would probably really appreciate this. She would be as cold as ice after walking a few blocks here. The fire would go some way to warming her up. He smiled till his dimples etched into his cheeks, at the heady thoughts of what else he could do to increase her body temperature.

The shrill sound of the buzzer penetrated his thoughts harshly. She was here. There was no going back now. Not even bothering to buzz her in, he clambered down the stairs, pushing the door open with brutish strength.

She stood there with a ready smile on her face. Her hat pulled over her hair, her hands in her pockets. It was obvious she was shivering. There was even a bright flush creeping up her cheeks. Sam wondered if it was brought on by the chill of the night alone.

A warm gush of relief and gladness washed over him as he realized she was really there in the flesh again. Not really sure what to say, Sam simply held the door open for Andy.

"Let's go." He said moments later once she was standing inside the stairwell. It was uncanny really that his first instinct was to repeat his words from the other night, with practically the same tone too.

Andy didn't say anything; instead she looked at Sam with a mischievous intensity meshed into her expression.

He brought his hand to the small of her back and guided her up the stairs.

It felt like déjà vu when she stepped inside the apartment. After a moment's silence he reached out to brush her elbow and draw her closer to him.

"Thanks for coming," he whispered.

She shrugged, feigning disinterest, the hair on her arms starting to bristle as the warmth of his hand burned through her jacket.

"Well it was the worse of two evils," She teased. "The other option was singing Karaoke with Dov, and I gotta tell you, he really can't sing. This was my escape. So thanks for asking."

His eyes burned into hers as he raised his chin and looked down at her.

"Actually I didn't," he retorted, his face twisting into a smile at her typical Andy-style ramblings.

"Didn't what?" she responded, looking confused now.

"Ask you," he teased, releasing the hold on her elbow and stepping closer into her space.

She smiled coyly looking directly ino the depths of his deep brown eyes. "You were going to," she whispered slowly.

Sam raised his eyebrows, tipped his head and gave her a pointed glare. He opened his mouth, and she just knew he was going to lash back with some smart-ass remark. It seemed he reserved those looks and taunts just for her.

"I-" Sam started.

Then he paused, a softness creeping into his eyes. Instinctively he reached his hand up and pushed some of her hair behind her ear, his palm brushing her soft cheek and jaw line. A hot new flush crept up her face as he gently stroked it.

"I was going to," he admitted huskily.

She smiled at him. Unable to resist her a moment longer, he lowered his mouth to hers. He just got to brush his lips against hers, when she playfully slipped out of his reach.

"Since you _asked _me over on the freaking coldest night of the year, the least you could do is offer me a drink?" She teased hugging her arms around her.

He smirked noting that Andy was in her usual feisty form tonight. He watched her now as she sauntered further into the apartment. She slipped her jacket off, dropping it on the furnishing near his bed. Then she plopped herself down on the red leather sofa adjacent the glowering fire place.

As if trying to absorb as much warmth from the flames that she possibly could, she leaned forward her elbows pressed into her knees. "That's a nice fire. If I didn't know better, I would say you're a bit of a romantic." She made a face at him and giggled. Man, she was something else he thought.

He snickered nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. "Nah, I'm just practical. I was cold. I figured you would be too." He was in the kitchen now. He took a glass and poured her a Scotch straight up. She didn't often drink that, but it would warm her up.

He made his way slowly to her, maintaining eye contact. As Andy took the glass from him, their fingers brushed and she felt a deliciously seething current pass between them.

Andy took a sip, feeling the smoky liquid trickle down her throat and emit warmth to her body. Sam sat beside her. There was an obvious awkwardness between them. After all it was their first time alone together, after an ardently passionate encounter a few nights earlier.

"So this is a pretty decent place. I like it." Andy quipped, taking another sip, feeling her nerves settle in now. Sam smiled. He knew she was drawing comparisons to the first UC place she had seen him in.

He shrugged. "It's not bad. It suits its purpose." At that statement they shared an extremely furtive and knowing look.

"Sam, we're really pushing incredibly stupid aren't we?" Andy asked carefully, taking another drink and curling her fngers around the glass. She smiled at him, an obvious hint of anxiety and uncertainty in her amber eyes.

What could he say? She already knew the answer. She wouldn't be here if she didn't feel it worth the risk however. He nodded. "You could say we've reached reckless now," Sam chuckled looking away for a moment.

Andy put her glass down; the movement distracted him. He brought his wistful eyes back to hers. "Feeling warmer?" He asked with slow deliberation.

She licked her lips and nodded. "Yes, but my feet are still cold." She admitted, suddenly growing restless for him to employ other methods to remove the chill from her skin.

Without warning he reached down and lifted one foot, slowly removing her boot and sock. He absently tossed her boot to the floor. She gave him a quizzical look as it landed some feet away, further than he intended really.

"Well, it won't be in the way there." Sam defended himself, even though she didn't actually say anything. Then he did the same with her other boot before dropping both her bare feet on his lap. His fingers drifted to her toes. It tickled. She giggled playfully.

His eager fingers began a concentrated slow massage of her toes and the soles of her feet. The warmth of his palms ignited a myriad of sexy thoughts. For one heady moment Andy contemplated simply clambering on his lap and tearing both their clothes off.

Instead she closed her eyes for a moment. His hands and touch already felt so familiar. She thought she would never tire of the feel of his hands on any part of her.

He playfully cupped her heals lightly pushing up and down on the arch of her feet with his thumbs. It was a very sensual gesture. Her eyes popped open as she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Is this another practical measure?" She asked. She meant to sound amused and indifferent, but it came out more like a breathless statement. A hot flush burned into her cheeks, as he looked at her pointedly.

"Is it working?" He asked and replied at once, his hands beginning a slow journey up her calves. The steamy heat of his palms penetrated her clothes, leaving a scorching effect on her skin

Andy smiled and nodded at him. "You could say that," she admitted with a shaky voice. She still felt very anxious to remove the barriers presented by clothing.

He may or may not have read her mind, but the appealing look in her eyes and face, had him suddenly leaning into her, gently pushing her legs from his lap, so he could close the physical gap between them.

His hands trailed up her neck, combing slightly into her hair as he held her face and looked into her eyes.

"McNally," he said with a hint of roguishness. God it was reminiscent of the way he said her name that night in _The Penny_ parking lot so many moons ago. There was just the oddest inflection and accentuation of the last part of her name.

He looked at her a moment longer, recalling the same memory, before pressing his warm firm lips to hers. She sighed as she opened her mouth, a fire within her leaping up to meet his hot demands.

The kiss was firm, demanding, passionate, needy and urgent. When their lips finally separated, his hands drifted slowly down, brushing lightly over her shoulders and breasts. He buried his face in her neck nuzzling and kissing her in ways she found wickedly wonderful.

Her hands slipped into his hair, drawing his face deeper into her skin. Gulping and panting for breath she whispered into his ear with obvious distraction in her voice.

"If we wanted to be really practical-" she paused as he dropped a soft kiss on her lips. "We could find a way…. to bring the bed closer to the fire." He had begun to nibble her chin and jaw while she continued her train of thought.

As his mouth started to tease her ear lobe, Andy closed her eyes, pulling him closer. She really didn't want to change anything about the way they were right now.

There was a sudden gush of cool air. It came as a harsh jolt when he pulled away from her. Her eyes darted open in surprise. He chewed his cheek, while he stared at her. Then he was up and striding over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked watching him. "I didn't mean-"

She didn't even bother speaking any more as she watched wide eyed while he pulled the comforter and bedsheets from his bed and began arranging them on the floor, right in front of the fire. She started to laugh. "You're crazy," she said, delighted and amused at his actions.

"Nah, just practical," he repeated his words from before with a new quirkiness in his voice.

He stretched his hand out then looking at her with intensity. "Would you like to come over now?" He whispered the words. The smile had left his voice and eyes now. The double entendre in his question sent a heated flush rippling over her entire body.

Undoubtedly it was the question he intended to ask her when he called her earlier. Had she not cut him off then, he would have used words just like that.

Andy walked slowly towards Sam, feeling more drawn and attracted to him than ever. The feelings she was experiencing were surprisingly deep and powerful. She gave him her hand.

He didn't miss a beat as he swiftly pulled her down and rolled over her. Her body fit perfectly against his. She clung to him with a fervent hunger, breathing hard as his warmth invaded her.

His hand brushed her soft grey cashmere cardigan aside, revealing more of her succulent skin for his lips and mouth. He relished in her softness and the astounding passion and strength within her. It still felt surreal that she was really with him. He couldn't believe she wanted this as much as he did.

Andy's fingers dug into him hungrily, tugging at his shirt and pulling it off. Sam emitted a soft growl as he pulled at her cardigan, flinging it away effortlessly. It landed somewhere under the bed he thought. Like the boot, it didn't matter at all where it ended up.

He lost himself to the feel of her abdomen pressed against his, a jumble of thoughts bounding around his head. God she felt incredible! Christ this could be their last time together for who knew how long! Dammit their timing sucked!

His mouth covered every inch of newly exposed skin while his hands drizzled round the top of her jeans.

Between breathless kisses she whispered into his mouth. "Sam. How can something so incredibly stupid be so… so… incredibly wonderful?"

He honestly didn't know the answer. And, since he had no words to reply with, nothing was left for him but actions.


	2. Chapter 2

The firelight cast bold yet indistinct shadows all around them. It exaggerated their sensual movements as they slowly peeled off each other's clothes.

His hands and mouth hungrily trickled over every dazzling part of her, as if she was some form of magnificent nourishment. He wondered if he would ever unravel the willowy mystique that drew him so intensely to Andy. Just what was it that he found _so_ addictive about her?

There was physical heat building between them by the second. Yet Andy was so hyper sensitized to his touch, that a shivered ripple instantly sprang up wherever he brushed his fingers.

Her own hunger for him was invigorating. She clung to him with such obvious need and passion, molding her body so perfectly with his. He honestly thought he was tasting heaven.

There was something pure, deep and meaningful here. They both knew it intuitively. It was apparent in how she gave and took so fervently. It was obvious in the mesmerizing way they touched each other. He could feel it in the frantic rhythm of her heartbeat as he held her.

When his hand slid sensuously to cover her breast, she curved up into him. She moaned with sweet gratification, as he teased the taut tip. It drove him crazy. He could swear on his life, that he had never before wanted anyone the way he wanted her.

Sam looked right into her eyes as their bodies fused with a brilliant meshing of carnal desire and raw emotion. It sent butterfly ripples throughout her, making her giddy for more.

"Andy," he groaned burying his face in her satiny neck. The thick sheen of her hair spilled onto his face and smothered his voice. In that one crystalline moment she gleaned the true depth of just how much he had yearned for her.

Later, satiated and breathless, they lay tangled up side by side. His hands gently combed through her hair. Her eyes gleamed with some kind of secret joy. She looked beautiful, alive, vivacious and radiant.

She had again made love to him without holding a single part of herself back. She was a deliciously demanding, compassionate and earnest lover. He smiled as he recognized these same characteristics in her as a cop.

Andy's thoughts were almost overhwelming her too. She truly had never felt more alive than she did when she was with Sam. It was as if a curtain had lifted exposing her to a magical new landscape of pleasure. God, how was she going to cope without this?

There was a natural earthy and fiery edge to him, yet he was also surprisingly tender and loving with her. It was a kind of gentleness she had never before experienced. She certainly hadn't expected it from Sam. Discovering it in him was extraordinary really.

She smiled at him sweetly before rolling to her back, arranging the sheets comfortably around her. Her body rose and fell as she took a deep breath.

The only item she still wore was her watch. It felt heavy on her wrist right now. It had become a pesky reminder that their time together was brief, stolen and limited.

The clock was ticking. She knew she would have to leave Sam soon. That was an immensely troubling thought.

More than anything she wanted to spend the night with him. She imagined sleeping beside him, cocooned by his warmth. It was a silly, flighty and dreamy thought. In reality she knew she would soon be hurtling out into the frigid night… by herself.

"Where will you be this time tomorrow?" She asked finally, a flicker of a smile touching her lips.

He furrowed his eyebrows curiously. "Here… _alone_, sleeping. Unless duty calls." He answered with a smidgen of a grin, reminding her that he was actually pretty much always on the job with this UC gig. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek.

She looked at him pointedly. "I'll probably be celebrating." She stated.

"Celebrating what?" He asked quizzically. The room had darkened since the fire simmered down. But she could still make out the puzzled glimmer in his eyes.

"My new place! I'm taking the day off work tomorrow to sign for it." A silly giggle escaped her. "Trace and I are springing for a bottle of really expensive champagne. We'll probably finish it between us."

"Huh! Home owner Andy McNally!" He cackled and whistled softly. He moved away from her suddenly. In one swift movement he was up on his feet and walking toward the fire place.

"Think you can handle it?" He joked, using that playful tone that he knew she found particularly menacing at times. Sam tossed another log on the smoldering embers, relieved she couldn't see his serious expression. He stoked the wood a moment longer.

It actually bothered him somewhat that she was making really significant plans and decisions on her own right now. It was as though she was moving forward without him.

He didn't blame her or resent her for it of course. It was just that it made him feel hollow and alone.

Andy giggled in response to his teasing. She lifted her legs to rest her feet on the bed. Her body felt amazingly. Their earlier activities had had a remarkably relaxing and recharging effect on her.

"Hey, it'll just be another really big change for me. It seems to be a theme for me lately." She shot back, glimpsing at him sideways.

He threw her a knowing glance, before closing the stove door and making his way to the kitchen.

"Okey dokey," he said. "But are you sure you don't want to ask Epstein to join you for a good old sing along, you know to ring in your status as a new home owner?"

"God," Andy groaned; then she chuckled at the recollection. Dov had been pretty helpless in his quest last night. He must be really bad if Sue didn't even want to sing with him.

She noted happily that Sam was being his infuriatingly playful self again. Their back and forth chatter was beginning to sound like the usual banter they shared on their rides together.

She had actually started this conversation a tad wistful about their impending separation. But, as usual, Sam had somehow brought something serious back to an amusing angle.

It was a tactic he used to avoid any deep and significant discussion. She knew him well enough to recognize it in him now. Still, who could blame him? They were hardly in the right place or time to discuss their feelings; or their future; or anything about what was _really_ happening between them for that matter.

"So let me guess Shaw and Williams paired up for some sappy _Air Supply_ song?" He quizzed her lightly. "

"Air _who_," she shot back teasingly. "It was actually _Islands In The Stream_. You would know it." Andy continued crinkling her nose, teasing him for having several years on her.

"Ha," he responded with evident disdain.

Sam turned the tap on. He was simply too lazy and eager to get back to Andy to bother with a glass. He dipped his head and began catching the silvery stream of running water in his open mouth.

It was extremely boyish. She loved that side of Sam. She reflected how Luke would have never done something like that.

"Traci and Gail were putting on quite the performance when I left. Gail actually belted it out." A smile carved into her face at the recollection.

"Almost makes me wish I was there," Sam replied, taking a few more gulps of water.

"Yeah, what would you sing?" She asked bemused, gently rubbing her feet on the mattress.

The faucet squeaked as he closed off the flow of water. He grunted and used his arm to wipe the last droplets from his mouth. "_Stuck In the Middle With You_." He answered after a moment of pondering.

"_Stuck In the Middle With You_, that's nice." Andy frowned teasingly, her eyes looking upward as she watched him return to her.

"No, no, _Love The One You're With_," he shot back, slowly coming to his knees and leaning down towards her. She flashed him a genuinely happy smile.

"Yeah, how about _All By Myself_?" Andy scorned him playfully as he brought his mouth closer to hers.

"No you're not," he teasingly rebuked, closing the final distance between them to kiss her. She giggled into his mouth then, unable to resist a quick rebuttal. "You will be."

Sam laughed with her, before lifting his head. "You're so comical," he teased in a raspy voice, a tad sarcastically.

"Thanks." He paused for a moment. "I'm kidding. I wouldn't sing," he continued with a more practical tone, as he plopped himself down beside her.

Although they were positioned in different directions, his head was adjacent to hers and the softness of her hair trickled to his shoulder and tickled his skin. It felt nice.

"I know you wouldn't. You're too cool." She jibed him.

'Ouch.' Sam thought to himself, and then jumped to his defence.

"Hey I do a lot of things. I cook, I clean, I'm good with tools, I'm an excellent driver…"

"Do you ever wish we were normal?" She cut in, sounding almost resigned to their present reality.

"What do you mean? We are normal." Sam shot back, not sure where she was headed with her loaded question.

"You know what I mean!"

He swallowed and took a deep breath before clearing his throat. His mind began spinning again.

"Andy, if I could ask you to stay, I would," he replied resolutely. What else was there for him to say?

She turned her head and looked at his profile for a moment. "Then ask me to stay." Her voice was an enticing whisper. His head shifted closer to hers, but still he didn't look at her.

"Just one night. You know I'll go home in the morning." She sounded so earnest and so invested in this one request.

He didn't know what to say. The significance of what she was asking hung like a heavy cloud between them momentarily. Andy took his silence as a sign that his resolve was fading, and continued with another persausive reason. "Besides it's freezing outside."

"Well it's cold," he admitted. He was melting. She knew it.

"Yeah it would be practically inhuman to make me go back out there."

"Oh!" He said. His voice was so whispery it sounded almost like a deep breath.

She waited. She knew she had said enough. She had pled her case. She had let him know what she desperately wanted tonight. It was all on Sam now.

He paused a moment longer before moving to lean over her again. 'God I'm smitten with her,' he thought as his eyes searched the very depths of hers. Then he leaned closer to her and held her gaze almost hypnotically for a moment.

"Stay," he whispered with genuine desire. She felt the feverish chills of joy break out within her.

"Okay," she replied tipping her head up towards his, the obvious glee chasing her prevoius qualms from her face. He pressed his nose to hers before kissing her.

In truth he had asked her not just because it seemed to mean so much to her. Deep down he knew more than anything else on the planet right now, he wanted to know what it would feel like to wake up with her next to him.

When their mouths parted a beautiful smile broke over her face. Pulling herself up to her knees, she twisted the sheets around her luscious shape and looked at him.

"I've never asked anyone that before." She admitted almost shyly. "Well at least not this soon into a re.. anyway. Well technically I know you asked, but what I meant is that I've never wanted someone to ask me this early on…Oh God! You _know_ what I mean…" She stumbled nervously over her words, becoming more tangled up as she went along.

She did that sometimes and he found it oddly amusing. He had no desire to rescue her as she battled through trying to carefully choose her words. His perplexed expression and twisting smile only made her come more verbally undone.

"Just stop talking okay!" He said finally, holding his hands up. Andy looked happy. Happier than he had seen her in a long time. The fact that he was responsible for that made him feel rewarded in ways he barely recalled.

He really didn't know if he was into any of that destiny drivel she asked about the other night. Still if there was somebody out there he, Sam Swarek, was meant to be with, it had to be this incredible woman before him.

His reached out and brought his hands to her waist pulling her closer until she was pressed up against him.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered. She licked her lips and smiled. Then in a flash she was up and bounding onto the bed. He laughed out loud as he jumped up beside her, pulling the covers over them.

She clung to him at once, bringing her lithe body flush against his. Sam began nuzzling her neck and shoulders and she whimpered happily. His stubble grazed her skin, coaxing a new wakefulness in her.

She felt so many things, relieved and tired among them. But sleep could wait. Right now she wanted to get as much of Sam as she could. She had him till the morning only. After that who knew how long they would have to wait?

She wrapped her arm around his muscular waist and pulled him impossibly closer.


End file.
